


Plea 8argain

by Bobsled_Hostage



Series: Fish in the J8lhouse [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Dissociation, Domestic Violence, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, survival sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: Your cellmate has one arm, one eye, a short attention span, a shorter temper, and a seemingly endless appetite for sex. Several friends in the real world told you trolls had three moods: bored, angry and horny. It’s easy to dismiss a stereotype until you meet someone who fits it to a tee. And now you’ve been sold to her. She did the blind, shark toothed screw a favor, and got the blondest human girl in trade.Two years suddenly seems a lot longer than you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

This was the price you paid for getting Dave out of trouble. You were okay with it. The plea deal was more than generous, and you’d have a soft landing ready for you once you got out.

That’s what you thought, until the guard showed you to your cell.

You weren’t supposed to be housed with trolls. Even putting them in the same facility as humans was pushing it, and they were two out of your three cellmates. Something about overcrowding, maybe. Certainly it couldn’t be normal to keep you four to a cell.

The tip of a baton in the small of your back reminded you it wasn’t your choice to make.

You stepped forward into the cell.

YOU L4D13S PL4Y N1C3 1N TH3R3! The guard cackled as she left you with your new neighbors for the next twenty four months.

The grungy looking troll pushed herself up out of bed with her one arm. Peered at you with one eye through the single grimy lens of her oft-repaired glasses. Grinned.

Wow, Pyrope really c8me through for once!

Am I to assume that “Pyrope” is the woman who escorted me here?

Damn str8, and she actually held up her end of the 8argain. You’re a real 8a8e!

....I’m glad you approve. Rose, incidentally.

Heh, gr8 to meet you Rose Incidentally. Call me Vriska.

Nice to meet you too, Vriska.

Hey, may8e you can help me out with something...

Her tone and her facial expression give you pause.

I’m listening.

I’m trying to get my pants down, and I can’t get the 8utton undone. So mayyyyyyyy8e you could help me out?

The other troll looked at you with tired, almost apologetic eyes, setting her sketchpad aside and folding her outsized hands. The pudgy human girl pretended to be very interested in whatever she was writing, clearly watching with trepidation.

You thought with one arm and one eye, she was just acting tough. In hindsight, you should have noticed the Jadeblood looking away with a pained expression, the human flinching when you responded to the cyclops with something suitably flippant and dismissive. Provoked her. Refused.

You don’t actually remember what happened after that. You remember something hitting the side of your head, sending you bouncing off the frame of the bed. After that, just a roaring in your ears and the impression that you were somewhere else. The next thing you remember, you were curled up in the corner of the cell, sticky and naked and trying to control your breathing. Your a-shirt was still on but your pants were tossed somewhere and your underwear was hanging on one ankle. You might have puked, you don’t remember. Jane was looking the other way. Kanaya was waiting demurely for you to stop panicking. Vriska was standing over the toilet, pissing, back arched, groaning in satisfaction. Like it was all part of her morning routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska has one arm, one eye, a short attention span, a shorter temper, and a seemingly endless appetite for sex. Several friends in the real world told you trolls had three moods: bored, angry and horny. It’s easy to dismiss a stereotype until you meet someone who fits it to a tee. And now you’ve been sold to her. She did the blind, shark toothed screw a favor, and got the blondest human girl in trade.

Your other cellmates are more manageable. Kanaya covers the walls of the cell with drawings. Landscapes and cityscapes that explode with color and life. Animals. Troll children, which she explains are “wigglers”. Sometimes she asks you for suggestions, or asks you to pose. At Vriska’s insistence, Kanaya draws her nude. And in pornographic scenes with Kanaya, Jane and you. Nobody’s supposed to have anything but felt or ball point pens, but Vriska makes sure she always has pencils, charcoal and pastels. Jane gets and sends lots of mail. She’s always writing something in one of her notebooks or poking at her calculator. She has money, more than the average con, and she gives a lot of it to Vriska. You’re not sure why, it might be so she doesn’t rent her out for sex instead.

Vriska picked her side of the cell because she doesn’t like people moving around on her blind side. Which isn’t good, because sometimes she needs help with things that require two arms. Jane and Kanaya she trusts not to stab her, but whenever she makes you do something, she MAKES you do it - taking control of your mind in a sudden and unexpected fashion that gives you a small panic attack, more than just your usual anxiety getting up close to her. She’s a psychic. Explains how she can keep the other trolls off her, despite her missing bits. Sometimes she loses her glasses and needs to see through someone else’s eyes, rather than just asking you to help find them.

With four of you in the pod, there’s absolutely no privacy. You learn what everyone’s body looks like in every possible state of undress, indignity, and sex. You learn the smells of their shit, piss, sweat and cum. Entirely too much cum. The musk of Vriska’s spunk (strong and bitter) always seems to be in the air. And all over your undies. And the back of your throat. And she loves an audience. She loves to pull you out of whatever you’re reading and demand you watch her pound Kanaya or Jane. She makes them watch when she tosses you on your back or bends you over and beats your pussy to smithereens.

Vriska loves to humiliate humans. She loves it, and Jane is (you think) a little happy to have someone soak it up besides herself. Someone to lick Vriska’s ass and suck her toes and swallow her jizz and clean her bulge. Luckily her attention span is a lot shorter than her libido, and her attempts at sustained mockery never outlast the limits of her patience. She wants her bulge wet, and once she gets off she loses interest completely. Either drained enough for a nap, or energized enough to leave you alone.

Vriska loves to fold Jane up into a mating press and fuck her ass. Jade’s soft grunts are barely audible (she’s quite stoic and goes through a lot of effort to keep quiet) but Vriska’s rangy pelvis slapping her wide ass makes plenty of sound for both of them. Vriska pinches her tits and bites her shoulder and tries to make her moan and cry. Jane sits naked on the toilet afterwards while the cum seeps out of her butt, blushing and pressing her thighs together. Covering her heavy breasts with an arm, like there’s anything she could hope to hide from you.

You wouldn’t watch her fuck Kanaya if she didn’t make you. Or maybe you would. It’s hard to watch her go from tender to vicious to tender, kissing and licking and then biting and clawing. Taking control away and giving it back. But it’s also hard to look away. You can’t tell if Kanaya likes it or just had a long, long time to get used to it. She squirms and moans and begs and helps hold Vriska up when she doesn’t have enough arms to do what she wants. It might be how things normally work between trolls, or it might be you making excuses for a clearly abusive relationship. Probably both.

You’re scared of Vriska, and she loves it. Kanaya and Jane know better than to cross her, but don’t cringe away from her touch or get mini panic-attacks when she corners them. Your fear and anticipation are like fresh, raw meat to her. But it’s more than just childish glee at pushing your buttons and making you flinch. She’s got an almost pathetic, narcissistic desire for your approval. She wants to convince you, convince  _ herself  _ you aren’t just fucking her because you can’t get away. She wants to be the  8est damn l8y you ever had. So when you fuck, she lays it on thick. Digs hard to find what you “really want” and then gives it to you whether you want it or not. Doesn’t let you lie there and block her out, actively  _ forces  _ you to be complicit in your own violation.

She always offers you a cigarette afterward. A scarce resource she goes through a lot of trouble to acquire. You turn her down every time. Accepting it would mean accepting a bunch of other things about the experience that you aren’t ready to admit to yourself. Eventually, you know you’ll give in.

You know that trolls are a little more complex than just sex and violence (though you’re definitely going to end your two year stretch more racist than you began it). You recognize what Kanaya and Vriska are doing when they crawl into the bunk together, hanging a blanket to hide from the world. They whisper things to each other and buzz like the strange creatures they are. You and Jane stay on the other side of the cell, as far away as possible. You pretend you can’t hear them, and save everything you do pick up for later.

Being Vriska’s bitch keeps the other inmates off you. Kanaya and Jane teach you everything else you need to survive. How to make sure you’ve always got tampons and toothpaste and other necessities. How to stretch the small luxuries you get as far as possible. Which guards you need to avoid at all costs. How to get copious amounts of blue jizz out of your clothes. They’re the closest thing you have to friends in here, and you feel bad hoping every night at lockdown that Vriska will pick one of them instead of you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane is helping a woman on another tier with some appeal paperwork from her lawyer. Vriska is out getting high or gambling or some other addictive habit of hers. You know what you’re doing is dangerous, but it’s worth the risk to actually _talk_ to someone. You need it badly, and Kanaya let you climb into bed with her and pretend it’s just the two of you, somewhere else. And it takes a while after that before you actually open your mouth and let yourself ramble about everything that’s built up in your head.

...I’m not looking forward to my mother visiting

Mmm

She insists that I’m not a disappointment, but I have trouble enough believing that already. I don’t want her to know that her failure of a daughter has now been reduced to a sordid receptacle for alien seed.

Kanaya presses her face in your hair.

Even If That Were True How Would She Know

She will. She  _ always  _ sees right through me no matter how I try to ward her off.

If You Really Do Not Want To See Her Then Do Not See Her

I can’t. She’s my mother, she’s always tried her best, even if- fuck, oh  _ fuck _ .

You cry as quietly as possible. Kanaya hums like a big massage chair, long arms holding you tight to her thorax.

It’s worse watching Vriska hit Kanaya than watching her hit you. When she hits you she pulls her punches, enough not to break her toys. Or if it looks like you’re really in danger, Kanaya can usually get her off you. You get some aches and bruises, sometimes worse, but after that she eases up on you for a while. But when she goes after Kanaya she doesn’t hold back, and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop her.

So when Vriska finds you, you’re almost glad you’re the one she hauls to the floor and kicks. You cover your head, curl up and the blows don’t stop. She’s screaming at you but all you hear is a roaring sound in your ears. You aren't glad anymore, just scared that this time she won't stop. Kanaya might be shouting something, you aren’t sure. Vriska’s heel comes down on your temple and you black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska gets tossed in the hole for that. Not because anyone said anything, but the blind guard sniffed out your broken toes and cracked ribs and bruises like big overripe raspberries while you were unconscious. Enough that she felt justified G1V1NG M1SS S3RK3T TH3 BUS1N3SS. You spend your brief stay in the infirmary dreading your cellmate’s return. You’re discharged after a night without any sleep, as per concussion protocol.

You’re staring at the wall, wishing you could finish off _Yiddish Policemen’s Union_ , when you feel something inside your head. You freeze. Think as hard as possible about your innocence.

I didn’t say anything. It wasn’t me. I wasn’t even conscious. Please. You can read my mind, you know I didn’t-

Relax, will you?

She said she’d stay out of your head. If you did what she said she wouldn’t touch you in your head like she does your body.

I’m 8oooooooored!

Forgive me if I don’t find that reassur-

I’ll forgive you if you find J8ne, how a8out that?

Oh fuck.

You can see Vriska, it might be a mental image or it might actually be a thought she’s putting in your head. She’s sitting on the floor of the isolation cell, bare ass on the cold cement floor. She’s leisurely squeezing her bulge, just hard enough to stop it from twisting in her grip. Edging herself up to an eventual peak that will probably clog the drain in the cell floor. You get a pulse of barely restrained sexuality - yeah it’s definitely her in your head.

What’s the matter? You’d rather it 8e Kanaya?

I-

Well tough luck, 8itch! Now move your pretty 8londe ass 8efore I move it for you!

You limp out of bed and move your pretty blonde ass.

Jane is in the nightroom, helping a swarthy rustblood write a letter in Alternian. She’s a stern instructor, never doing anything her pupil can do herself with a little coaxing and some patient reminders. You wonder what she could have been if she hadn’t ended up here. If she’ll be anything after.

Hey 8a8e Vriska says in your voice.

Hello!  She puts down the pen.  Is there something you need? I’m in the middle of a lesson right now. Hyksos is having a real humdinger of a time with the future subjunctive.

The burly troll grins sheepishly. Vriska-as-you ignores her.

Your friend here can w8, 8ecause I’m sure as hell not going to

Jane frowns at you in irritation, then frowns again in recognition. She turns to the troll.

You should be able to finish yourself. Come see me at dinner and I’ll check your work.

She folds a couple pages and stuffs them in her pants pocket, getting up to follow you.

Back in your cell, Jane tribs you with soft little Oh nos, bruising her soft thighs and rubbing her plump lips against yours. Vriska is getting off to this, encouraging you to encourage Jane. Early in your stay, Kanaya impressed on you the importance of regular shaving, to prevent your quim from becoming a mass of dried cum and hair. Jane clearly hasn’t shaved in a while, her bristly pussy and thighs are going to leave you with a rash long after Vriska exits your skull. You want this to be over, Vriska wants you to cum so she can cum, and she wants Jane to cum because it wouldn’t be a sexual encounter with Vriska if she didn’t make everyone else miserable too. You grab the frame of the bunk and rock your hips, aware that the one armed troll in solitary on the other side of the prison is fucking her hand in time with your movements.

When that doesn’t work, Vriska gives Jane a couple open palmed slaps with your hand, and stuffs her face between your thighs. Jane’s never eaten a human out, but squeezing your thighs around her head and suffocating her is enough to finish Vriska off, and the feedback is enough to wrench a grudging orgasm out of you. You’re left feeling even more exposed and dirty than when Vriska fucks you in front of everyone.

She says later she doesn’t blame you, but you have trouble looking at Jane for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Your mom visits. She’s sober and full of concern. Relief that you’re “okay”. You hold yourself together, telling her nothing but a few nice things about your time inside. She tells you she loves you. She hugs you. You let yourself feel good for a second.

On your first birthday inside, Vriska gets you a box of pop tarts from the canteen. Kanaya gives you a cloth in your favorite color, to tie back your hair. Jane files your nails and rubs your shoulders. You hate how nice it all makes you feel.

Vriska eats three of the six pastries.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a demon inside of me that wants stories about bad things happening to Rose, Karkat and Kanaya. Karkat got away, this time.
> 
> This is pretty similar to one of the [first fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269105) I posted on Ao3, but when I get an idea I have to write it.


End file.
